dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Side Quests: Aviar Cove
Side Quests are optional quests that you can do for NPCs. They will increase the level of affection you have with that character but may in special cases decrease your affection for others (such as in Three's Forest, where at one point helping one of the witches makes the affection to drop with the other two). Lief Solving Inventor's Slump You visit Lief, who is visibly upset. * What's wrong? * Are you alright? * Look at her in confusion. Lief explains that she has been trying to invent a portable light but has gotten into a slump Lief: "I can't ignore it anymore. I'm in a slump, That's where you come in." * I didn't do anything! * Me? * What's a slump? Lief: "I have to fix this and get my inventor's spirit back, but I can't do this alone. World-hopper, are you with me?" * Of course I am. * I don't have time right now. ''(pause quest) Lief suggests some kind of super nutritious food to kick of her creative powers. '''Get 2 vegetables for Lief's "Brain Brewery."' She begins mixing everything she has gathered. It gives of a putrid smell and Pellier smells it all the way from his office, coming over to ask what it is. Lief: "It's brain juice! We think it'll help get me out of my slump." * Nod in agreement. ''(?) * ''Subtly shake your head. She drinks the concoction and erupts into a series of hacking coughs, too unsteady to go pour herself some water or grab a bite to eat. She holds out her hand, clearly expecting you to give her one of the leftover ingredients around you. * Give her an apple. * Give her a whole onion. ''(?) * ''Give her the fish. ''(?) * ''Watch her suffer. ''(?) The horrible drink did, in fact, now help. Pellier says she's on her own in cleaning up. She throws you some puppy dog eyes. * ''No, I'm not touching that. * Maybe I could help a little. (+1 affection) After cleaning up the mess, Lief suggest meditating to gain inspiration. It never goes anywhere though, as she keeps getting distracted every few minutes. Finally, with every distraction out of the way, Lief begins a mantra. After a yawn, she grows quiet. * Check to see if she's okay. * Ignore her and try to find inner peace. (?) She has fallen asleep. * Try to wake her up. (?) * Let her nap. * Take a nap yourself. ''(?) After some time she wakes up. Lief: "Sorry about passing out on you. I guess that's just what happens when you're really comfortable and aren't allowed to think about anything." * ''I meditate just fine. (?) * Did you have a nice nap? (?) * We probably should've expected that. Lief's last idea is to have a near-death experience, as it always seems to work in books. * Uh, that sounds dangerous. * Are you sure your epiphany will be light bulb-related? (?) * How are we going to do this...? (?) She leads you to Carneau and asks to borrow his gliders. He explains he has some errands left to be done and doesn't trust Lief with helping, so you set out to do them. Help Carneau out by doing 3 daily errands for NPC's of your choice. You borrow the gliders and Lief leads you out of town. * Where are we going? (?) * Do you really think this'll give you an epiphany? * What if this doesn't work? (?) She takes you to the top of the cliff. With her glider ready, she leaps off with a laugh. * Jump after her. ** There's a certain perfect clarity to your fall, with nothing around you but the open sky. As you ready your flight suit, you can't help but think about... *** Whether you're living up to your values. +1 *** Everything you still haven't accomplished. +1 *** Essential truths about the universe. +1 *** Your connections with those around you. +1 * Freeze in fear. ''(?) * ''Yell her name. ''(?) You meet up with Pellier at the ground. Pellier: "Did you have your portable light bulb epiphany?" Lief: "Hmm... Nope! But something must have worked, because I feel so much more energized now." * ''It was the juice. * It was the meditation. * It was the jump. Pellier concludes that it's taking care of herself (eating, sleeping, doing something fun with a friend) that made her feel better. Astra The Voice of the Stars Astra is in a bad mood when you enter his home. Astra: "Oh. It's you. What do you want?" * I wanted to say hello. * How's the stargazing lately? Astra tells you about his livelihood being at stake, as he can no longer sell prognostics based on the stars. Astra: "That is why, if you are done poking your nose in my affairs, I would ask you to leave. What I need now is peace and quiet." * Maybe I can help. (charm gate?) * Ok, goodbye. (?) You suggest Astra take trips to look at the stars further from town. He notes that he could not carry the equipment on his own all the way as it is a night's journey. * Why don't you ask someone to go with you? (?) * I could help you. Astra: "World-hopper, perhaps I underestimated your interest in the stars." * Yes, I love the stars. * Actually, I just want to help you. Astra tells you to gather things needed for the journey. Collect 2 food items, a light source, and equip at least 5 warm pieces of clothing before speaking to Astra again. Astra: "As you are the younger of the two of us, I took the liberty of making your pack heavier. My thanks for your consideration of my age." * ...Don't mention it. * I don't remember offering to do that. (?) Astra walks at a surprisingly brisk pace, but does not bother to make conversation. He occasionally looks up to glower at a lightbulb fixture, but otherwise seems caught up in his own thoughts. * Strike up a conversation. ''(?) * ''Maintain companionable silence. Even though his pack is lighter than yours, the long trek makes Astra's breath ragged and his steps more sluggish. * Ask if he wants to take a break. * Offer to carry more of his luggage. (?) You arrive at your destination and Astra starts explaining the equipment. Astra: "I have brought my measurements from the most recent months, as well as a reference file in the event that the sky should suddenly change phases." * Change phases? * Are you confusing it with the moon? (?) Astra explains what is known of sky phases. After assembling the equipment and extinguishing the lights, the stars are made visible. Astra lets out a soft sigh. * What's the matter? * Are you afraid of the dark? (?) He explains that he feels relief, proceeding to teach you about constellations. After some time, he admits that he can no longer hear the stars. Astra: "Perhaps the gods have turned their backs on me for allowing Aviar Cove to go astray from their light." * That seems harsh. * Maybe they have. Astra: "After coming all the way out here, what else is there to try? Journeying across the whole continent?" * Try looking inside yourself. * Try bringing yourself closer to the stars. Astra: "What about you, world-hopper? Is there some special trick that you can recommend for effective meditation?" * Count your breath. (?) * Close your eyes. (?) * Clear your mind. Astra: "World-hopper, you will meditate with me. I will not have you rustling around and breaking my focus." * No problem. * If I have to... ''(?) Astra closes his eyes and rests his hands on his knees, inhaling and exhaling deeply. * ''Take it seriously. * Fake it. ''(?) You get different narrations depending on your class. Galactic: Something about the silent night sky calls out to your galactic nature. You enter a deep meditative state. Human: ? Animal: Tapping into your animal instincts, you find yourself merging with the flow of the natural world. Elven: ? After a short while, Astra opens his eyes as well. * ''Well? * Can you hear them? Astra: "It is faint, but I - I can hear them. Oh, world-hopper, this is so wonderful...!" * That's great! * About time. (?) Astra: "Forgive me, world-hopper, we can go back to our originally scheduled star viewing shortly. For just a moment, I would like to listen to the stars." * That's fine with me. (?) * I'll try to listen to them too. Pellier Pellier's Day Off You visit Pellier, who is arguing with Lief and growing more irritated as they speak. Pellier insists he is fine, despite Lief saying he has dark circles under his eyes. Lief notices you and waves you over frantically, to ask if Pellier look stressed or not. * He does look a little tired. ** Pellier remains unconvinced, but Lief continues to press on, telling him to take a day off and reassuring that the business will still be here when he gets back. Pellier agrees that one day would not be too much of a setback. Lief promptly bans him from doing any kind of work and instructs you to go with Pellier to make sure he doesn't try to do anything even a little bit productive. You're authorized to use force to stop him, if he does, so he does not worry himself into coming back. * It's none of my business. ** Lief agrees to drop it for now but tells Pellier to be careful of working too much. You take your leave. When you return, you find Pellier falling asleep by the table. He says not to tell Lief and that it's just that he's so busy. *** Pellier, you look exhausted. *** Good luck. I'll see you later. ''(pause quest) No matter your choices, Lief suggest Pellier takes a day off to go to the beach with you. He's still hesitant. Lief: "You know, if you keep looking like that, the world-hopper's going to think you don't want to spend a nice day out together." * ''Look sad. * Look offended. * Look friendly. * Look reassuring. Pellier: "Oh! I certainly didn't mean... I'm sure you're excellent company, and I'd probably enjoy getting to know you a little better..." With that, Lief ushers you both to have a nice picnic on the beach, even providing large, haphazardly stuffed picnic basket. It seems she's been planning this for a while, even providing a letter that'll tell you what to do when Pellier gets difficult. At beach, Pellier asks if he could read Lief's letter, as he'd like to know what she has planned now, rather than later. * Sure. * No way. Pellier is very determined to have some leisure time, but cannot come up with anything to do. * We could build a sandcastle. * We could swim in the water. ** Float on your back. ''(?) ** ''Dive underwater. *** Grab his foot. ''(?) *** ''Leave him alone. * Just splash him. ''(?) After returning to the picnic, it turns out Lief has packed plethora of sweets and desserts - but only that. Pellier says it's too unhealthy, so he asks you to bring 3 vegetables for nice lunch. '''Bring 3 vegetables for Pellier's lunch.' All of it is a ploy to have you distracted while Pellier works on some paperwork - home appliance safety standards and procedures. He admits it makes it sound like he has a problem, but continues to defend his constant working. He says Lief has learned the signs of him being over-worked and warned about him trying to keep working. Since she wrote you a letter regarding that, you dig it out and find out what it says. * I told you so. The letter says Lief predicted everything, both because she has known Pellier for forever and because she's incredibly smart, and sends you two on small adventure. At one point, it asks for you to close your eyes, make a wish, turn right and walk backward forty paces. You close your eyes and wish... * That Pellier has good time today. * For a nice reward for helping him out. * That two of you will understand each other more. * World peace. You have arrived at Aviar Cove's Official Library. He's very excited for the New Arrivals section and then suggests you both browse for a while. Pellier: "What are you in the mood for right now?" * A nice story. ** Pellier: "The fictional section is on the left. I'm fan of Dancing Diplomat series and other adventure books myself, but they have all sorts of genres - pirates, fairy stories, romance..." * I want to read something educational. ** Pellier: "That's my favorite, too! You're in luck, they've got excellent nonfiction collection. I remember spending a whole month and half once reading through all of the marine encyclopedias." * Shrug. ** Pellier: "If you aren't sure, why not try Reader's Recommendations Shelf? Aviar Cove is quite literary town, so there's always someone looking to introduce people to their favorite series." * I can't read. ** Pellier: "Oh! I’m so sorry, I hadn’t considered... If you’d like to learn, there’s a children’s section at the back of the... Wait. You can read! You were reading Lief’s letter just now! If you’re still playing tricks like that, the children’s section should suit your maturity level just fine." After you've done browsing a section, you can * Ask Pellier where another section is. * Tell Pellier you're ready to go. When you try to leave, Pellier admits he still needs a while more. He suggests you try to study a little, as library are places are good place to concentrate. He says you might even find yourself more comprehensive at the end of it. * Agree to try it out. Increase your permanent base Comprehension by 3, try doing the Daily stat bonus tasks! After you have done that, Pellier has found eleven books to bring home and a book for you - "Mysteries of Aviar Cove". While he thinks all Aviar Cove children have been scared silly of these stories at some point, he realized you do not know them and since they, while likely to be mostly made up, are entertaining he suggests you to read it. * Thanks '' '+1 Affection''' * That's not really my thing. When you exit the library, the sun has started setting already and Pellier admits he hopes to bring lightbulbs to library so there would not be all the fire so close to the books. Lief welcomes you both back and says she hopes Pellier was not too difficult. Pellier: "Hey, I'm not that bad, am I?" * He was a little difficult. * Pellier was perfectly well behaved. * We bring trouble together, like a team. '' '+1 Affection''' Lief is glad we had fun and pushes basket in Pellier's arm. It has a card attached that reads "Happy Pellier Day!" He seems to have forgotten it's his birthday. Again. But, no, that was two months ago and Lief is merely present for all his hard work. Pellier is overcome with emotions and then invites you to stay for dinner. * Stay for dinner. * Go home. Johaness Stories from Across the Sea You visit Johaness in his shop. He tells you he has many chores to do and has to attend to the shop but since you're over, he could take a break to play. * Yeah, let's play! * You should take care of your chores first. ''(?) Johaness decides you'll go on a walk on the beach. * ''Lead the way! * Sigh and follow Johaness outside. As you're walking, Johaness starts talking about his parents. He says he wishes he could be out on the sea with them. * Maybe when you're older. * There are still things you can do on land. Johaness shows you the drawings for the ship he wants to build. He hasn't decided between two of the models, one who would be faster and one who would be safer in bad weather. * I'd pick the faster one. ''(?) * ''I'd pick the safer one. +1 Affection He asks if you've got any cool stories from across the sea. * No. * Not yet. Johaness wants you to find a friend who's been across the sea and bring back a story for him. * Sure. * What's in it for me? (?) You conclude that it has to be someone old who would have traveled some in their life. Asking the Farmhand About His Past Travel to Louise Hill and talk to the Old Farmhand. You ask him if he's ever traveled across the sea. He says that he has been to another continent but seems reluctant to talk about it, saying that his memory is a little hazy. * That's not something you forget. * Please? It's for a young boy. Old Farmhand says he would need clothes like the ones he used to wear back in the day to "jog his memory". Gold ones, made from item alchemy. * I can do that. * Sounds like you want some free clothes. Give the Old Farmhand an alchemized piece of clothing from his clothing set. With the item in his hands, Old Farmhand says he can feel the memories coming back to him. * About time. * Tell me more. Old Farmhand tells you about a walled-off kingdom on the continent across the sea ruled by a royal family of gargoyles. Dragons have also been on the throne. He says that while it sounds interesting, they are a boring lot, all talk and no action. Exceptional magic talent wasted on political squabbles. He reckons it wouldn't make for a very good story. * What did you do there? * Nothing happened at all? He tells you that in the woods by the outskirts of town, there were something like a rebel group who would steal from the baron to put up anti-royal demonstrations. It was supposedly the most interesting thing there. Old Farmhand asks if that is sufficient for a story. * Look at him suspiciously, but nod. * I think this will make my friend happy. Returning to Regale Johaness After you travel back to Aviar Cove, you meet up with Johaness to tell him the story. Will you tell him the story exactly how the Old Farmhand told it to you? * Tell him the story as-is. (?) * Jazz up the story for him. You finish telling the story. Johaness thanks you, inspired, and heads back to the shop to do his chores. Some of these items might be a bonus for jazzing up the story, as Johaness mentions a bonus because it was so good - please verify! Carneau The History of the Cove You visit Carneau in his office after the ordeal with Celestine. He invites you in. * Enter hesitantly. * Enter boldly. Carneau comments about your entrance and asks about your day. You note how the office is messier than last time you were there. * Just wanted to see how you're doing. * Looks like you're kind of a mess right now. (?) Carneau says that he's more or less made peace with his feelings going unrequited and admits that he did not make enough of an effort to understand her. On another note, he is still concerned about the traditions of the town disappearing and talks a bit about the Aviar Cove Historical Society. He asks if history interests you. * I love history! * It's alright. * I never liked history. (?) Carneau suggests taking a trip down to the Historical Society right now. * Let's go! * Reluctantly follow. As you walk, Carneau starts talking about his interest in history and his family. You can ask about both his father and daughter. * Ask about Carneau's daughter. * Ask about Carneau's father. You enter the Historical Society, a surprisingly empty, drab-looking cross between a library and a museum. Carneau asks what you think. * It's, um, nice. * It's a little sad. (?) He shows you a painting of Aviar Cove back in the days and talks a little history. He was history has been important to many of the residents and that is why he must find a better way of preserving it. * You're doing a good job already. +1 Affection * You need to work harder. (?) Carneau: "Pretend for a moment that you are an Aviar Cove youth - Johaness, for instance. Would you be interested in visiting the Historical Society?" * No. * Not really. What would you recommend to make youths more interested? * Make it more fun. * Make it more relevant. Carneau stands firm on his belief that you can't simply change traditions to make youngsters interested. * Would your father want you to be so inflexible? * Is that what it means to be a good leader? Carneau realizes that he must change his perspective if he wants others to do too. He thanks you for opening his eyes and suggests prettying up the Historical Society, asking you to share your ideas that you've gained from interacting with the townsfolk. With your feedback, Carneau makes the connection that even new things will become history one day and suggests opening an exhibit around that. You'll need some new inventions to display. Go collect a Bundle of Bulbs, a Looking Glass, and a Toy Boat and return to Carneau. Tip: Every one of these items can be obtained through Shell Alchemy. After you hand over the items to Carneau, he asks you to listen to the speech he has written for the event and point out if anything sounds off. * I'd love to hear it. '' '+1 Affection''' * I'm not a fan of speeches. (?) Carneau delivers a long speech about the historical roots of the newer inventions and asks what you think. * It was wonderful. (?) * A little long. * Zzzz... (?) He thanks you for your input and for helping him. Carneau: "With any luck, this will be the first step toward a brand new, more open-minded Mayor Carneau! I hope you'll visit us often to witness it firsthand!" Celestine Uplifting Discoveries You visit Celestine for a social call. She says she has nothing noteworthy to share with you but asks if you wanted to discuss something. * What are those papers? ** Celestine tells you it's for scolarship and grants that she gives out but doesn't want to bore you. *** It seems important. *** What are they for then? * Why are you so formal all the time? Celestine seems hesitant to talk about things in detail, perhaps afraid that she will bore you. Reach 100 Comprehension and gain 15 additional Affection with Celestine, then speak to her again. After reaching the goals she admits that you seem sharper than most but questions why you want to hear about the scholarships. * I'm interested in what you're doing. '' '+3 Affection''' * I just want your money. (?) Celestine opens up about how she has to be careful of people who want to take advantage of her family's wealth. * That sounds difficult. * Must be tough being rich. She asks if you enjoy riddles and gives you one to solve: What hovers without wings, rises on the breeze yet cannot be lifted? * A mist. * A kite. * A bubble. ''(Correct) Celestine talks about her interests but apologizes for going on. * ''I don't mind. * You could be more honest with others. She offers to show you some of her work, at the same time stating that she can't give out the more secret details of what she works on. * Ask Celestine for a tour. * Ask Celestine about her more secret research. Celestine asks you to follow her. * Walk alongside Celestine. * Follow behind Celestine. You follow her down a long, mostly empty hallway with many doors. * Does no one else live here? * What are all these rooms? Celestine shows you her atelier and asks you to guess what she's developing. * Gas? * Balloons? * Interior design? She tells you she's developing a way for balloons to carry passengers using gas and wants to hear your thoughts. * It sounds great! (?) * When will it be done? * Is there any way I can help? * Not my thing, but good luck. Celestine asks if you could find some metal testing materials for her. Give Celestine two metal objects. She thanks you and gives you some parting gifts. Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Aviar Cove